


Fanart: I saw you standing there

by mnkyjnkieang



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art post, Drawing, Prostitute Stiles, Prostitution, Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnkyjnkieang/pseuds/mnkyjnkieang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Daddy's, the best <strike>little whorehouse</strike> nightclub at which to find a pretty ~date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: I saw you standing there

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to eeyore9990 , enabler extraordinaire, and [Val_Brown](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown) for all her cheerleading. This wouldn't have happened without the two of you <3

Stiles waits for a client.

[](http://s77.photobucket.com/user/Abyrat/media/Artwork/I%20saw%20you%20standing%20there_zpsa1kbdgyj.jpg.html)


End file.
